Back in Time
by crazzyredhead
Summary: When is the life for Kagome ever easy she has defeated Naraku Inuyasha tells her he loves her. Everything should be great but no. Somehow she loses her memories and ends up going to Hogwarts in her 5th year. There is also 3 strange new teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I SO own _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_... ha HA yeah, I wish! Well as you can clearly see I don't, but some day I surely will, and shall give Inuyasha a better ending. Before you ask: Yes, I have seen all the episodes of Inuyasha. _

Kagome Higurashi, the modern-day reincarnation of the Shinto priestess Kikyo, was a crucial member and the deciding shot in the final battle against the evil villain Naraku. Her purifying arrow pierced his demonic heart, ending his years of treachery against most of the people in Japan's Feudal Era. When these events came to pass she was 25 years old, and madly in love with Inuyasha, who looked nothing like his true age of 78 ( he _was_ half-demon, after all).

After the horrific battle, Inuyasha took Kagome by his side and announced his true feelings - he was in love with her, and wanted her by his side for all time. She asked about his former love, Kikyo, but Inuyasha told her that she had only wanted him as a human, and he never really loved her. However, Kagome wanted him how he is and loves him for who he is - and that's what is important.

A couple months had passed, spring giving way to summer, and all was right in the Sengoku Jidai. Sango's young brother Kohaku was back to his true self, memories intact, and could live without the Shikon no Tama shard embedded in his back. The lecherous priest Miroku and demon hunter Sango were happily married, against all odds. One sun-filled day, Inuyasha decided that he must ask Kagome something. Something...important. He asked her to meet him by the Bone Eater's Well later.

Kagome arrived a little earlier than expected, and waited patiently for Inuyasha. She passed the time introvertedly, her thoughts dwelling on the exploits that they had all survived - and what lay ahead. All of a sudden, Kagome's body began to glow a deep purple. An incensed Kikyo stalked out from behind a tree, her face losing its emotionless mask and giving way to intense hatred directed at Kagome.

"You... you took my Inuyasha away from me... I am nothing in his eyes. As my revenge, I'll make it so YOU disappear forever, and won't have the slightest memory of what happened between you two! You'll never come back to this place, remaining locked in the time to which you belong!"

"You can't do this." Kagome pleaded, struggling to break free from the shield of demonic energy binding her.

"I can, and I _will_. Without your annoying presence to distract him, he shall remain ever faithful to ME, and we will descend into Hell arm in arm!"

"That will NEVER happen! Inuyasha will never...could never..." Kagome began to faint.

Kikyo laughed at her and finished the spell. Kagome fell to the ground, her appearance quickly beginning to resemble her previous form as a fifteen-year-old - the age she was when she fell down the accursed well in the first place. Kikyo walked over to Kagome's still form, placing a hand to the girl's forehead. She muttered another spell, then pushed Kagome back down the well.

Inuyasha darted from the trees and ran towards the clearing. His keen senses had allowed him to see and hear most of what went on, but a tangling forest and various creatures kept him from approaching the women until it was too late. Kikyo, not missing a beat, grabbed his arm lovingly and gazed into his eyes, which burned with hatred for her. "Inuyasha, forget about that twit. Come with me, and I'll help you remember what we once had..."

"No," Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo looked taken aback. "We...what?"

"You heard me. I said NO!" Inuyasha wrenched himself from Kikyo's grasp, and dove down the Bone Eater's Well to return Kagome. His eyes widened in fear and shock as his feet touched bottom instead of transcending to modern Tokyo. A glimmer in the corner of the well caught his eye. The Shikon no Tama was on the floor of the well. Inuyasha retrieved it. The realization finally dawned on him - he would never see Kagome again. He would never again see that funny box with the odd pictures, never again run from her Grandfather's mostly-untrue legends, never again play Onii-chan to young Sota. His eyes welled up with hot tears, which he would not wipe away. He wore them like a badge, and stared at his fist through blurry vision. Clenched in his hand was a gold wedding band. Inuyasha bowed his head with closed eyes, put the ring in his pocket, and leapt up to face Kikyo, nearing his full-demon form's power with his rage.

"You took her away from me, you bitch!" He smirked, and his claws raked forward to grab Kikyo by the neck. Her eyes widened as she began to choke.

"Inuyasha...please...all I wanted...was for you...to be...with me!"

"Well, you aren't going to be here much longer... say hi to Naraku for me in hell, bitch!"

Blood stained the grass as one swipe of Inuyasha's claws brought Kikyo to a final end.

The news of Kagome's vanishing shocked and saddened her friends. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku made a plan. So they all took the Shikon Jewel…

_My Note: Ok, I've got almost to Ch. 6 written already, and my Editor is working on it... I am grounded from the comp right now, but I will work on it as much as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding Out Who You Really Are

Disclaimer: Still trying to own them. OK if I did own Inuyasha life would be good.

My name is Kagome Higurashi; I have just turned 15years old. Summer is about over and I'll go back to school in a month and week.

Kagome smiled as she walked down stairs hearing her mother yell "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi

"Yes, mom." She answered heading into the kitchen.

"Could you run to the store for me and buy some ramen, and milk for me?" She said handing Kagome some money to pay for it. Her mother smiled at her with a look saying that she had to do it.

"Sure mom." Kagome smiled while taking the money she walked out knowing she wouldn't be able to meet up with her friends till later.

Kagome headed into town she walked to the store and grabbed the things her mother wanted alone with a drink for herself with the extra money. As she left the store Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into an old man with a long beard.

"Sorry." The man said in English.

"Oh. No I'm sorry." Kagome answered.

"Have a good day Miss." He said switching to Japanese.

"You too," 'Man that guy is weird.' Kagome thought as she walked off. She sighed looking at the sky something seemed wrong to her like this wasn't were she should of a sudden she heard some one scream. "OUT OF THE WAY!" The old man was yelling. She turned her head and saw a car coming towards her. The driver of the car had passed out drunk.

Kagome had no time to dodge out of the way and screamed putting her arms out to block her self. She didn't even notice the old man pulling out a stick and trying to save her. She looked up to see a pink barrier that reminded her of a force shield stopping the car. The car wasn't moving and people were watching in shock she put her arms down and the shield faded but her hands keep glowing. Kagome stared at her hand in shock. "Kagome!!" She heard a mans voice that sounded familiar but looking around she saw no one calling her name. She did see an old man running towards her.

"You're ok, right Miss." He said looking worried.

"Yeah I think." He could tell she was shaken up and very close to freaking out. So he casted a wandless clamming spell on her.

"Alright I am Albus Dumbledore here let me carry your bags. I think it be best if I go with you to talk to your parents. We should get going."

Kagome nodded "Alright I just live up at the shrine." Kagome didn't know what was going on but did know that she could trust him. She knew that he was a good man.

They walked to her house Albus told her he would like to talk to her mom so he could tell her what happen. "Mom, I'm home and we have a visitor. He needs to tell you something, something happen when I was shopping."

Mrs. Higurashi walked out worried thinking it was an officer who was with her and something happened. She was even more surprised and gasped. "Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"

"Why hello Suki. I haven't seen you quite some time. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah I have Kagome and Souta he is only 10 he should be turning eleven in October. Kagome can you go to your room and I'll tell you when you can come down."

Albus looked at Suki "Suki I was wondering if you could have her floo the ministry. Since there was a little problem."

"Albus she doesn't know neither does her brother."

Albus Dumbledore looked shooked, "Oh I thought she would know since her father is… My this is… Suki we should sit down and talk Kagome too." Suki lead them to the living room getting some tea for them. Albus sat down in the chair while the girls sat on the couch.

Albus went on telling her how he meet Kagome. Kagomes mother scolded her for not watching were she was going. Since she bumbed into Albus he laughed telling her it was ok. Then he went to tell her how he saw her walk off in a daze and a driver lost control and was coming at her. Suki held her daughters hand afirad she would disappear and she would lose her. "It seems that Kagome is a witch and a miko." His eyes were twinkling.

Kagome started laughing "that's funny sure but magic and that stuff isn't real. I mean come on."

"Then how did that car stop Miss. Kagome."

"I don't know…" She looked at him then her mom to back her up.

"Kagome I think it is time I tell you about your father. You know how he isn't from Japan."

"Yeah you meet him on a school trip."

"Yes that is true you see he is a year younger than me I was eighteen years old and our school was on a trip to celebrate our last year. He also just finished school and was at a bar with friends drinking. You see he went to Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardly. He was dress like an normal person we well went dancing and then had a few drinks. And one thing lead to another. After that we meet up every day hanging out. On my last day he asked me if he could visit me in Japan. I told him that be fine. Well when I got home I found out I was going to have you. I didn't tell my parents. It was only three weeks in so I didn't tell my parents. I figured I would tell them during the summer. What I didn't except was your father meeting me at my graduation. That's when I told him. We were in love and he said alright and asked to marry me a week later. He said I didn't have to worry about work that we could go back to Europe and I could go to college there and he would help raise you. Since his family was rich he didn't need a job. But the next week he told me he was a wizard. I didn't believe him at first and got mad at him but after that week I forgave him. We pushed the wedding up his father couldn't come but his mother did. I moved to England with him we lived in London and seven months later I had you. There was a war going on in his world. There was a man named Voldemort he had a army of death eaters. Sadly one of your fathers school friends and his father took him out drinking he got drunk and they gave him the mark of a deatheater. Making it so he couldn't leave your father was lucky that they only used him for bringing down wards and building them. He was very upset about this and it tore him apart. So he went to asking for help he told him all the working of his wards. And Albus said he would help our family.. See Albus is the headmaster of Hogwarts and you can say leader of light. He was planning on running but when Voldemort found out you had more powers than just being a witch he wanted to train you when you got older. Your father wanted you safe so we had it set up to fake our deaths. We came back to Japan and lived in Hiroshima for awhile since the wouldn't track us to your grandparents. We got news over the year that your other grandparents passed away. Then one day we woke up and he read the wizards newspaper to see a boy named Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. But he lost his parents your father was upset he knew the boys parents. Lilly and James I meet them when they came to our wedding. They went to school together. Your dad was the Ravenclaw seeker and James played for another house. They become friends over a prank. But he knew Lilly better they would study together." She was looking at the ground she could see how upset her mother was.

"We moved to Europe after the war was over and Souta was on the way. Your father wanted to help rebuild he went to help out in their Ministry. But one night some deatheaters wanted revenge for him betraying there master and killed him. You took my families name along with your brother. But your father's name was Michael Davis. He got a hold of Albus when he was trapped in his office. He asked Albus to save us. That night I was waiting for your father to come home. And deatheaters surrounded our home, I thought we were dead. I held onto you hiding away. If it wasn't for Albus none of would be here. He brought men and women to fight saving us. Then sent us back to Japan." Suki lowered her head. Kagome was standing up and red in the face. Her hands on her hips if Inuyasha was around he be running in fear. Suki looked at her daughter "I'm sorry Kagome I was planning on telling you when you were 17 since you show no signs of magic."

A flower vase exploded "How could you I asked about father you said you he died from a mugger. Mom why couldn't you tell me, I have only a few memories of him. I thought we lived in Japan all our life." She started yelling at her mom. She keep ranting to the point she burst in tears her grandfather had always said he left us so she believed him thinking her mom wouldn't tell the truth so her and her brother thought their dad loved them. She knew her mom was telling the truth and held onto her.

After some time when Kagome was clamed down he looked at Suki "I think it be best if Kagome came to Hogwarts this year."

"What about the Japanese magic school?" she said not wanting her baby to go so far away.

"Her father went Hogwarts and with Voldemort back he would target your family. I have some old friends coming to teach this year that can help Kagome. And she can study over the summer. And next year our muggle study teacher is planning to retire. Maybe you can take up the job if Souta shows signs he could come too."

"He has shown signs though he doesn't know it." She said smiling "It be nice to get away for a bit"

"Perfect well Suki if you like you can come with us to do her shopping or I can take her to go shopping with other kids who will be in her year. Also I will be able to get Kagome training in the art of being a miko. You see we have three new teachers I told you about, well two of them could help her train in that area."

Suki nodded and looked at Albus "Albus you never did tell us why you are in Japan in the first place sir."

" Well, you see Voldemort has come back to power. The ministry is acting as though he is still gone. I found a lead to help bring him down. Which ended up turning out to be a dead end. I also had to speak with the new teacher I have coming to school. We had to work out the plans for the new class. Then I was on my way to meet up with them again and ran into Kagome."

They began talking about when he would pick Kagome up and what she should bring. Suki decided it be best for her to go by herself. Giving her the key to the family vault.

"Ok. Well Kagome School starts in one month and two weeks. I have a meeting to go to so you can go get your things together say goodbye to your friends. I'll pick you up in the morning. You will be staying with some other students they can help teach you. I'll have some teachers come in and tutor you and the other students if they want to. Well I better get going." With that Albus popped out of sight.

"Kagome why don't you go and pack, and I'll call your friend you can have a party tonight."

Kagome nodded and did what her mother said. Later that day she went out with her friends to go swimming then to come back to a huge party. She spent the rest of the day enjoying the party it wasn't until one in the morning that everyone was gone. Suki had Kagome stay up helping clean. She was standing on her feet dead tired ready to go to bed when Albus came he had a portkey but told her some address before hand. She held onto the teaspoon and vanished room the living room along with her bags and Albus. When she left Tokyo it had been nine in the morning and she was now in London it was midnight. Albus smiled a woman with bright red hair who was a little plump smiled. "You must be Kagome." Kagome nodded grateful she had taken English since she was in second grade.

"Come on dear I'll show you to your room." Molly lead her upstairs to a room with two other girls the room looked a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. One girl had bushy hair and smiled at her she was reading a book. While the other girl with red hair was reading a magazine. Both girls had enough space to seem like they had their own room, there was room in the back with another bed. She had her own desk dresser and book self and trunk. Molly put her hands on her hips and sighed "Girls this is Kagome Higurashi- Davis. She will be starting school this year. She is the one your going to be helping get caught up in everything." Hermione smiled "Kagome this is Hermione Granger she is going to be a fifth year like you and this is Ginny she is a fourth year and my daughter. Now girls got to bed." When she left the girls jumped up talking to her. Kagome smiled talking to them they soon went to bed.

Kagome woke up a about seven in the morning she yawned getting up. Looking around she saw the other girls had already left. She sighed getting dressed. Soon she headed down the stairs to bump into a man who had dark hair. He turned around seeing that he had a smile on his face. He looked to be in his thirties. " You must be Kagome, I'm Sirius Black come on we should get some breakfast." She nodded her head and soon followed him into the kitchen. She saw a lot of people in the kitchen. Fred and George walked over to Kagome smiling she blushed seeing them thinking they were kinda cute.

"Hello Miss. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. May we ask what your name is, so we don't get bored with Miss?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi-Davis." She added her fathers name since she was hear it was her mother's idea. "But you can call me Kagome, I just got here from Japan."

"That's cool so you're a transfer student?"

"No this is my first year,"

"What-" Fred started.

"Why?" George ended.

"They say I'm a late bloomer."

"Cool. Well maybe you will be in our house, at school."

"Yeah."

Kagome sat down with the rest of the students, soon becoming friends with all the other students as they started to get to know each other. Later that day a boy named Harry Potter came back. Fred told Kagome early that day all about Harry Potter to her. She thought he was a bit moody from what they said in her option and soon found out Ginny had a crush on him. Ginny said she was over him in a distance that Harry could hear her. They told her how Harry was to be on trail of use of magic when he was trying to save himself. They told her how they pushed up the court date because Dumbledore was out of the country. But were surprised when they found out he was back.

"Harry how did it go?" Ron asked walking up.

"Well not so good."

Fred and George looked at him. "No they expelled you!" Harry lowered his head more, any more and it would be touching the ground.

"Snapped your wand."

He lowered it more. Everyone gasped. Then Harry starting laughing.

"What's so funny Harry?" Ron asked.

"Everything was cleared." Hermione hit Harry hard in the arm.

"Harry that's not funny you know." She said glaring at him.

Molly walked in and hugged Harry "I'm so glad your charges were cleared Harry. Alright all of you go get ready your letters have just come in."

" The list came in while you were gone. Hermione and I are perfects. Though I was sure you were-" he lowered his head not thinking he should be a perfect.

"Ron, Hermione I'm happy for you." Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Oh course, now can we get some lunch I'm hungry."

Harry didn't seem to notice Kagome who walked into the kitchen to work on potions. No one knew that the twins had O's in potions they were the only ones to get O's in there family for that matter. As they were walking into the kitchen he saw a big blast. It seemed that the twins were making a mess but Harry saw a girl with them laughing.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that was Kagome. She just got here from Japan and is training. She will be going to school with us." Ron said.

"She doesn't like a first year, I didn't know that Hogwarts did transfer students."

"This is her first year. She is a late bloomer and Professor Dumbledore brought her here to learn magic and get up to speed with us."

"Oh ok." Harry said thinking that this year sure will be different and wondering how she could tell the twins apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was standing next to Ron standing out of the book store. Today has been full of surprises as Molly let Ron, Hermione, Kagome and him. All go down to Harry's and Kagome's vaults he felt bad for Ron when he got his gold out of the trust vault his parents left. But when they got to Kagome's he stared in shock. Kagome's vault was massive there was jewels weapons, armor, robes, pictures and many other items. He soon found out she came from a purblood family though her mom was a muggle. Kagome said she could only get into since her mom was alive or she wouldn't get any of it till she reached seventeen. Ollivander smiled handing her the first wand. When she waved it a spray of pink and blue came out of her wand along with a warmth it felt kind and good. Ollivander was surprised saying how that wand was in his family for over five hundred years. It was twelve inches, the wood was taken from the tree of ages or also known as the tree of time. It had a more than one core which is why it was never belived to work it had a phoenix feather, unicorn hair, a demon cats' hair, demon foxes' hair, and a dog demons hair.

"Very strange."

"What's strange?" Kagome asked.

"Well this wand was made 500 years ago. A miko who was friends with the founders of Hogwarts. Well she was also a witch and had to fight a great evil in Japan. The legend goes that this Miko was very powerful. She made friends with many demons and other humans who were very powerful. The founders were given these items to have the wand made for her. She was going to use it in the final battle but it happen before the wand was finished. She never got the wand as something happen to her. An evil miko attacked her cursing her, she vanished before the one she loved could save her. Her friends sent my family the wand telling us that some day a witch will come, it was meant to belong to a certain witch. So every witch that has come in over the years has tried this wand on the first go. Strange thing is you're the one to get this wand. You have a very powerful wand, the wand chooses the owner and seems that your going to be very powerful too. Just be careful what use it for." She nodded her head and paid the man and walked out.

Kagome had gotten her robes and was walking to the qudditch shop looking around she saw the firebolt smiling since her mother told her to buy a broom and to get the best out there. She picked it up, Ron was starring at it with longing in his eyes. Molly looked sad as she was looking at the prices as her eyes kept going down the list. Kagome walked over, "Hey Molly, my mom told me to pay you for the stay. She paid Mr. Black already but since you're the one who cooks cleans and has been helping me get up to my fifth year she said I was to pay you. So one bag is for the twins." She handed over a pink bag smiling it was pretty full. "This is for Ron, and Ginny. And the last one is for you and Mr. Weasley. There is no buts my mom wanted to pay you for your help. And please take it my mom will take it as an insult if your family won't take it." Moll took the blue bag for Ron, a green bag for Ginny and black bag for them. The black one was so heavy. Molly smiled and called her children over. She told them all that this was payment for all there hard work for helping Kagome. The kids were about to say they didn't need money but she stoped them saying it was Kagome's mother wanted to pay. It had been a deal that she would pay the students. Just Kagome had to get the money first. Ginny smiled taking her money seeing she could get a new set of clothes and then a good wand. The twins ran over paying for a firebolt each. They noticed they had enough to buy some nicer clothes and a lot of potion supplies. Ron looked at his mom who told him she would buy the broom for him. So Ron grabbed a firebolt to smiling. Kagome paid for her broom also smiling. Harry took his money saying he didn't need it. To have Kagome smile, "well I say you need some new clothes muggle clothes." Harry blushed. Kagome talked to Molly to let them go shopping in the muggle world after they got all there robes. Which they been saving for last. Molly said they still should get used school books since it saved money. Which no one thought that was a bad idea. All the kids got new brooms, all of them also got new robes. Molly still paid for there clothes, the twins and Ginny were taken to get new wands. Ginny smiled and cheered for joy when Molly told them that they could go shopping in the muggle world once Tonks showed up. Hermione smiled getting a ton of books along with Kagome bought new trunks that had more space and feather light charms. Harry wasn't going to get one but thought of the beaten old trunk hand me down and got one. Once they were done shopping Kagome went to Gringotts to exchange there galleons to pounds. Molly smiled still holding a huge bag of gold, she knew Kagomes mother to get the money for them. But thought the girl would forget she hoped she would but was happy now that she remembered.

Tonks showed up an around lunch time and they went out to a muggles mall. Hermione and Kagome helped them go to a good store. Kagome while shopping dragged Ginny, Hermione and Tonks to a makeup store. " Why do I need this Kagome." Hermione said while Ginny was looking at the make up. Tonks was too seeing cherry flavor lipstick. She smiled knowing Remuss loved cherries. She started picking some things out.

"Look Hermione, its for fun and to dress up. How much fun will it be to put it on and have Ron see you. I bet he would nose bleed over you." She smiled and got Ginny and Tonks talking making a deal to get girl things they would go to the book store.

Hermione sighed giving up. She walked around seeing some things she liked and some colors she loved. After they finished up in the make up store they headed over to the underwear store. They girls had left the boys in a comic book store Molly been left in a cooking store. She was looking at many things now understanding why her husband loved muggle gadgets. They girls went getting their clothes. "So Tonks you think Remus will like the pink bar and panites or the black one." Hermione said giggling. Hanging out with these girls was making her see it was ok to act like more like a girl. Hermione smile she normally put all the girlish actions down since her only friends were Ron and Harry. But since Kagome came Ginny and Kagome had become close friends it felt nice to have friends who were girls for once. Tonls started blushing while Kagome and Ginny burst out in fits of giggles.

The girls walked to another shopand started to try on clothes the soon got Hermione to get some new pants that were fit to show her curves. Ginny smiled getting clothes for once she could pick out. She was buying an entire wardrobe, same as Hermione since she hadn't gone shopping for muggle clothes in a long time. Her mother had bought her a couple new shirts and shorts but those were plain. Kagome smiled only getting some winter clothes for later in the year buying a couple coats and some pants. She smiled and walked with the girls after an hour meeting up with the boys. They had picked up Molly who said she didn't want to know how much her kids were spending. Ron bought a couple comic books, and groaned while the girls dragged him and the rest to a mens store. Kagome was the one helping the guys pick out clothes.

They were to be back around noon but they didn't get back till around five at night. Everyone was grateful that Tonks and Molly shrunk the bags the twins were going to help but there mom scared them to much to do it. She walked in the house and still had a ton of money. Since the children bought all there muggle things with their money. She stopped in the kitchen to see Author and handed him the money.

"Molly were did you get this?" He asked looking at the money his eyes bulged.

"Suki had Kagome get it. She also had each kid get paid for helping so they went to buy new brooms, robes, clothes and other things. I bought Ron his broom for making perfect, the twins each have new wands and Ginny too. They are using used books. Then some how they got me to go to a muggle mall. So the girls could get new clothes and then they made the boys buy new clothes to fit them. Author they all have spending money to last the school year." Author watched his wife cook. He knew it bothered her, but smiled.

"At least they now know good deeds also get there rewards Molly." He kissed her on the cheek. "Suki sent me a letter telling me that she was going to pay but not how much. At least we don't have to worry about money for a while. We have what looks like enough to get the house worked on. Bill said he would build our wards for us Albus said he help too." He smiled talking to his wife smiling.

Over the next month Kagome had no free time as the Hogwarts teacher would come and teach her things so she could get caught up to them. She was having trouble but thanks to everyone they were able to help her get up to par with them. Though it was a littler easier since there was not waiting for the other classmates to move on. She was barley done with the summer homework and being up to speed. She was taking the new class which everyone was taking and all the other classes Hermione was taking too. Which made Hermione happy.

It was the night before the students would be going to Hogwarts. Harry had been spending his last couple days with Sirius and gottan a mirrio to talk to each other with once he got to school. Kagome smiled putting the twins stashes of items for there pranks with Kagome. They said it be safer in her trunk that way there mother wouldn't find it. Kagome had been taken into their fold she and becoming close friends with them and everyone else. Her mom had sent a black owl to her as a birthday present and some other goodies. Ron and Harry had promised that Saturday they would teach her how to fly. Kagome laid in bed thinking and soon fell asleep having a weird dream.

Everything was black but she could hear voices in the background.

"My name is Ka-go-me, got it Kagome."

"Kagome good job you your getting much stronger." A female's voice said.

"Mommy, I mean Kagome. You're not going to leave me." A little boy said.

"Ye, child be still ye still hurt. He will take care of the demon. Now ye need to rest."

"We'll sleep here tonight. – Good job Lady Kagome." A man voice said.

"Kagome don't leave me." A man says.

"Hey Kag's how is my Princess. Be a good girl while I go off to work dear. I love you sweetie be good for your mother."

Kagome woke up startled she had tears going down her face. She didn't know why or who's voices they were but something made her really upset. The last voice was her father she knew it. She could picture his face a little.

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just an upsetting dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was just my father, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Ok well come down and get some food because were leaving soon."

"Sure."

Kagome went and grabbed her food and eating only her Hermione and Ginny were up eating. They went to put their trunks out so Author could put them in the car's trunk. ate. After the boys woke up, having it turn into a hectic morning. The group reached the train station and went to the platform 9 ¾. Ron and Hermione went to do their prefect duties. So Harry walked with Kagome and Ginny to get somewhere to sit.

They ended up at the last car to sit in. They settled in and Kagome and Ginny started playing with each other's hair, talking about boys, and other girl things. Things that Harry started to block out. He looked up seeing the door to the compartment opening. He smiled seeing Hermione and Ron walk in. He didn't notice Neville standing there. "Come on in Neville. Oh Kagome this is Neville Longbottom. He is in our year and in our house too."

Kagome smiled and shook Nevilles hand who started blushing "Hi I'm Kagome you might want to save Harry. See me and Ginny have been talking about girl things to the point I think his brain is mush now." She smiled and sat next to Ginny and Hermione sat next to her smiling and they started talking about who knows what.

Harry shook his head "Yes Neville she is real and she is new…" Harry went to tell about Kagome and there was another knock at the door.

Then another girl showed up.

"Can I join you?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Sure there's room for another." Kagome said.

"I'm Kagome, you are."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Well it's nice to met you."

"So why have I never seen you before."

"I'm new."

"Transferor student."

"No I'm a late bloomer."

"It was the Nargelles." Luna said sitting down next to Ron.

Kagome walked in with the first years, it was a little weird. She saw the ceiling and smiling it looked as if rain from outside was going to hit them. Then the candle glow lighting the halls made her feel safe. She looked to see the twins smiling at her and nodded towards her. Then Hermione and Ginny waved to her smiling, Harry and Ron both looked at her and smiled, she saw an empty seat next to Harry and Fred. She looked up at the teachers and saw that she knew most of them. Since they had been drilling her all of her summer. She saw four teachers she did not know; one was a woman who looked like a toad. The others were different. One was a woman with black hair and had a smile on her face she thought she saw purple or was it pink eye shadow. She wore black robes with some pink in it. She had a cute kitten on her shoulder it was white, and it meowed. The guy to her right whispered something in her ear making her blush. He had black hair as well and it was pulled back into a small ponytail. He had dark eyes and smiled looking at the girl next to her. He took her hand and smiled at her. That teacher had dark purple robes; he also had something behind him that looked like a staff. There was another person to the left of the girl, he looked right at Kagome and smiled at her, his amber eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him, seeing his red robes. His silver hair, but what really got her was his eyes. She looked at his lips and a slight blush came to her face. She didn't know why but she was sure she knew him.

He smiled when he saw her looking at him. It had been to long since he seen her smile at him. He about laughed as he heard her name called twice. He almost laughed, but saw her walking up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. He held his breath wondering what was taking so long for her placement into a house.

"Aww a miko been a long time since I seen one of you. I believe the founders were close friends with a miko from Japan. Anyway I better get to work….. This is weird a lot of your memories have been blocked out…"

'What are you talking about? Will I be able to get them back?' She couldn't think of anything that would have made her lose her memories.

"You might after some time, I'm sorry but it won't let me tell you of them. You will gain them on your own. But from everything I see you belong to Ravenclaw but everything about you makes you a true." "GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat yelled. Before Kagome could take the hat off. It warned her that she should be very careful, that her past may come back to haunt her. She took the hat off putting it on the stool thinking it was just talking about her father. She ran over to sit next to Fred and Harry. Putting the thought of her memories being blocked away. The twins smirked giving her hugs. Most the students were surprised she didn't turn into anything. George kissed her on the cheek and Fred glared at George. Harry smiled at her and shook her hand. Blushing a little. Ginny and Hermione smiled telling her they were happy she was there. Ron patted her on the back telling her how worried they were thinking they lose her to a different house like Ravenclaw. Soon the rest of the sorting started and students were being placed in their houses. The food appeared on the table, everyone started digging in.

A/N: Reviews are what fuels me to write so there. Anyway reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

New Teachers, Parties, Dreams?

Soon the rest of the sorting started and students were being placed in their houses. The food appeared on the table, everyone started digging in.

Kagome was looking up as the food vanished every turned to listen to Albus Dumbledore talk. Most the students were feeling tired thinking about there beds. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks.) Kagome shook her head already knowing why they were smirking and noticed the twins had huge smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

" We have some changes to the staff this year. I believe five changes, the first three will be teaching a new class. Which all students must take for at least a year before deciding if they do not want to continue. The class shall be run by all three of them. First is Lord Inuyasha, Professor Sango and Professor Miroku you shall find out more about their classes when you attended. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry , Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said how long Grubby-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, Hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken back for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. To her members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprised. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as the school has ever seen it. Even the twins never saw her that mad, if Sirius or Remus were there they would be asking how did someone make her that mad so they didn't repeat it. The three new teacher for the new class glared at her for showing disrespect to Dumbledore. Even the one with silver hair and red robes was glaring at her. If Kagome didn't know better she bet that he was thinking of a plan to ripe the woman into shreds with his hands. No new teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know hoe things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Kagome glared at the woman growing up in Japan you always show your elders respect and Dumbledore was a man who should be respected. Kagome listened and was only able to after having to listen to many boring speeches from back home. After she was done the students started clapping though it was rather weak till most the students who fallen asleep or went off talking noticed she was done. "Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"Your not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"At least you didn't go to my middle school boy the speeches given there made this seem like it was telling you who won the world cup." She said looking at Ron. The twins were listening to them "I have to agree with Hermione about it being illuminating."

Hermione looked at Ron "And I never said it was enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry said in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was hidden meaning in that waffle Harry. A couple of the things if you put them together, well it's saying. Wait Hermione would you like to tell them or me." Kagome said smiling.

"Go ahead Kagome."

"Basically it means that the Ministey's interfering at Hogwarts." At that the heard a lot of noise. Dumbledore had dismissed the students. Hermione and Ron went to do perfect duties and Harry walked off avoiding people.

"Come on Kagome we'll show you were to go." The twins said while walking with her. She smiled while the took her on the shortest path to tower. She smiled when they said the password she thought it was silly. She walked in and the twins went on talking about how the planned to greet all the new teachers.

Kagome smiled looking at him "something tells me that you should prank all of them, and you should also….." She went on talking to them as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, but not before making a quick stop to get some things set up. Once she got there she saw Hermione talking to the first years. "Alright remember wait till I get Hermione upstairs. She said and looked at Hermione smiling she looked at the girls. "Alright girls this way I'll show you your room. Ron show the boys there room." Ron grumbled as he went to show the boys there room. Ginny saw Kagome and ran up stairs know what was going on. Some of the girls were heading up to so they could get ready. Since Ginny had spread the word.

Kagome smiled walking up with Lavender since Hermione was helping the first years. "So you Kagome it's nice to have another girl in our year. By the way I'm Lavender, and this is Parvati." She said smiling. "So is rumor true about what you planned." Asked Lavender.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah but depends on what you heard." The girls smiled going into there room. Kagome smiled as a house elf popped in and had tons of blankets pillows and many other things ment for a girls sleep over. There was pop corn, cookies, a couple cup cakes and many other treats. Even some regular food, Kagome smiled even though they had a feast girls love to munch on food even they had just eaten. Kagome ran to her trunk and started pulling out some sodas and bags of chips. Kagome and Ginny had begged Tonks to go out the night before and get it from a store. And Kagome's mom had sent her a bunch ok pocky and Ramune a Japanese soda she loves. Lavender and Parvati looked at the soda "Umm how do you open it." Pavati asked looking at it.

Kagome smiled showing the girls how to open it soon she had the cd player set up which after a lot of asking Ginny got her dad to charm so it would work at school. Kagome smiled then started to set up her posters smiling. She had a couple anime posters her friends got her, along with some of the band posters. She hung pictures of her friends up also. Soon there was a knock on the door and Ginny walked in with the fourth and third years. They all soon grabbed pillows and a blanket. Hermione was down stairs talking to Ron and Harry since he was upset. The sixth years were walking in. Kagome had fun getting to know the girls soon some of the seventh year girls joined. "This was a great idea maybe I should talk to Professor McGonagall and set it up with all the house together." The head girl said smiling.

Kagome smiled "well Lisa I need to get my friend Hermione. And someone wants to ask the second and first year girls if they want to join." The students smiled what amazed them was how the room was fitting all the girls together at the same time and no one was crowed.

Kagome walked into the common room seeing Harry sitting by the fire along with Ron. Then she spotted Hermione, Kagome walked over seeing Harry. "Hey Harry sorry but I'm kidnapping Hermione for the night. Hey what's wrong Harry?"

"It's nothing come on Ron lets get to our room I'm tired." Harry said and walked off. Kagome watched as Ron and Harry headed off to their room.

Kagome smiled she was wearing her pj's she had fuzzy shorts that were blue and short and a bright pink shirt. "Hey Hermione lets get upstairs."

Hermione followed her and walked into the room. "Kagome what is going on? This is against the rules about ever girl is here. When the head Girl finds out she…."

Lisa walked over to Hermione "This is a great idea since we don't have classes till Monday." It was a Friday but the first of September was always the day the left for school no matter what day of the week. "I get to meet a lot more of the girls this way I was thinking Hermione we should talk to Professor McGonagall about this. Set it up with other houses, maybe have the great hall for it." She smiled running off to hang out with her best friend and some of the other girls.

Hermione glared at Kagome "come on Hermione this will be fun and somehow there is room for everyone to sleep in here."

"Its Hogwarts the rooms are made so all the bedrooms will expanded to fit all of the people who plan to sleep there that night. Though the students assigned to that room will always have their own space aside for them in their room. History of Hogwarts you should read it." Hermione smiled. "I better get my pj's on wait is that chocolate fudge brownies with Chocolate frosting." Hermione said running off to get some.

The all ended up at one point having a huge pillow fight, dancing, they stayed up way late into the night. Everyone telling stories about what they did that summer, boys, bands, they talked about everything. The girls were helping each other paint their nails braiding each other's hair. Some were drawing while others telling ghost stories. There was a big game of truth or dare. Kagome smiled as Ginny decided to camp over setting up her area to sleep with Kagome and Hermione, since she would sleep in the same room with her roommates for the rest of the year. Everyone was falling asleep and they were the only ones awake at the moment.

Kagome looked at Ginny then Hermione. She made sure they were the only ones awake and then sighed. "So Hermione, Ginny the shorting hat said something strange to me.  
"Don't worry Kagome it says strange things to everyone. It's to make them think." Hermione said smiling while eating some popcorn.

"Hermione not like that…" She said looking at them they could tell it was something only to be in between them. She took a deep breath and looked at the girls. "The sorting hat said for some reason I have a lot of memories blocked away. Also how I am at the moment I'm more a Ravenclaw but said I'm a true Gryffindor. What do you think of it?"

Hermione looked at her, "That is weird I'll read some books about memory spells and stuff. To see if I hind anything."

Kagome smiled nodding, "Well Hermione make sure you don't drown your self in it. It most likely not that big of a deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled at Kagome and Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded they knew they should keep it from the guys for now. The girls soon fell asleep like the rest of the girls.

Kagome looked around she was in the forest but it felt as if she was far away from where she fell asleep. She started walking around she came to a clearing. She found it strange to have a well out in the middle of the clearing. When it seemed there was no one living nearby. Kagome didn't know why but felt a pull towards the well. Walking towards it she saw a slight glow coming from the inside. She looked on the inside of the well and noticed that there was bones at the bottom of the well. She backed away freaking out, wondering where she was. Looking at the ground there was a pink jewel lying on the ground she picked it up. Everything went black Kagome could hear people yelling. Holding the jewel she walked towards the voices. All a sudden a red blur went fling past her with a little silver. The field started to become visible to her blood was everywhere bodies littered the ground of different creatures, and humans. They looked to being wearing traditional clothes from Japan. Most the people were just blurs. A lot of the blurs were still fighting. They were fighting the only thing that was crisp. The man who is wearing a baboon cloak, he started laughing as men fell to him. There was a purple mist near him. She had a feeling she was in the past.

All a sudden there was a blast smoke was everywhere, screams were ringing in her ears. In the smoke she could barely see a girl. The girl was wearing a battle armor from the past though it seemed like it be easy to move in also she had a robe on like a witch she held her hand out and a bow and arrow formed in her hand as she shot a pink arrow at the man they were fighting. He changed and turned into a huge monster there was something glowing in his hand. She glared at him knowing that the man should not have the jewel. The woman with the arrow had seven others. They were blurs one flew down on a cat with two tails she was yelling at a boy, who was spinning a chain he ran off to the right, there was a small boy holding a blue fire, a man standing next to the boy was wearing purple he looked to be a monk, she saw to men with sliver hair one had red clothes the others were close to white, and the last speed off towards some of the monster he was so fast he looked to be a tornado. She saw the one in red grab the girl as they dodged a blast from the monster.

Kagome took a step back and was in a field a woman was attacking a girl and boy. The boy was blasted into the tree and held there. The girl sent an arrow at the woman to see it sent back at the boy. The girl jumped in the way and a pink fabric was in-between the arrow and her. She touched the boys face and fell to the ground.

Kagome woke up out of breath she stumbled to the girls restroom cold with sweat. She looking in the mirror she tried thinking of the dream. She knew it was important to her but as she thought about it more pluses of pain were sent threw her body. She grabbed her head as each pluses went but her dream faded and soon she forgot everything but the baboon man. All she could think of was how cruel and scary this man was.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Sam, Kiaramays05, Lethy, Spastic Freak, Kitsunkuruoshii, LoVeKaGoMe3EvA,don'.., Taeniaea, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, please keep the reviews coming. More reviews makes me want to work on this story more. And hey helps me get over my writer blocks. And any ideas always welcome I have a good idea were im going with it. I love fresh idea's though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The school soon found out about the girls slumber party. Which Umbridge thought was a problem but was soon shut down fast since about all the other girls from the other house were saying they would like to do something like it. The house heads thought it might be a good idea to let the girls have a school wide slumber party. At the most have some short of party for the girls to do girl things. But that would have to come in the future.

Kagome smiled as she was handed her time table looking it over. It was Monday morning the weekend went by fast. Sunday was spent with Ron and Harry working on their summer homework. She saw that Hermione was making sure the boys finished the summer work. So the rest of the day was spent with Ginny and the twins. They were all out on the pitch flying.

The next morning they were in the great hall eating breakfast.

"Why is it so full?" Both Harry and Ron asked when they were handed the time tables.

Hermione looked at it "I thought they have us in more. It's because we have our O.W.L.S. this year guys." She said looking it over.

Kagome was handed hers and started looking it over. What her day will be.

Time Table

Kagome Higurashi

Classes Days:

Potions (Mon Wed Fri.) Defense Against Dark Arts (Mon Wed. Fri.) Ancient Magic styles (Mon Wed. Fri.) Transfiguration (. Fri ) Herbology (. Fri.) Charms (. Fri.) History(Mon Wed.) Divination (Mon Wed.) Care For Magical Creatures. ( .) Astronomy (Tue )

Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Ancient Magic styles, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History, Divination, Care For Magical Creatures, Astronomy

Classes with Slytherin: Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms

Classes with all Houses: Care For Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Magic styles, Herbology, History

Monday

Breakfast :6:00-7:50

8:00-8:50 Potions theory

9:00-9:50 Potions Practice

10:00-10:50 Divination

11:00-11:50 History

Lunch: 12:00- 12:50

1:00-1:50 Defense Against Dark Arts

2:00-2:50 Defense Against Dark Arts

3:00-3:50 Ancient Magic styles

4:00-4:50 Ancient Magic styles

Dinner: 7:00 – 8:00

Bed:10:00

Tuesday 

Breakfast :6:00-7:50

8:00-8:50 Transfiguration Theory

9:00-9:50 Transfiguration Practice

10:00-10:50 Charms Theory

11:00-11:50 Charms Practice

Lunch: 12:00- 12:50

1:00-1:50 Herbology Theory

2:00-2:50 Herbology Practice

3:00-3:50 Care For Magical Creatures

4:00-4:50 Free Period

Dinner: 7:00 – 8:00

10:00- 12:50 Astronomy

Wednesday

Breakfast :6:00-7:50

8:00-8:50 Potions theory

9:00-9:50 Potions Practice

10:00-10:50 Divination

11:00-11:50 History

Lunch: 12:00- 12:50

1:00-1:50 Defense Against Dark Arts

2:00-2:50 Ancient Magic styles

3:00-3:50 Ancient Magic styles

4:00-4:50 Free Period

Dinner: 7:00 – 8:00

Bed:10:00

Thursday

Breakfast :6:00-7:50

8:00-8:50 Transfiguration Theory

9:00-9:50 Transfiguration Practice

10:00-10:50 Charms Theory

11:00-11:50 Charms Practice

Lunch: 12:00- 12:50

1:00-1:50 Herbology Theory

2:00-2:50 Herbology Practice

3:00-3:50 Care For Magical Creatures

4:00-4:50 Free Period

Dinner: 7:00 – 8:00

Bed:10:00

Friday 

Breakfast :6:00-7:50

8:00-8:50 Potions

9:00-9:50 Transfiguration

10:00-10:50 Charms

11:00-11:50 Herbology

Lunch: 12:00- 12:50

1:00-1:50 Defense Against Dark Arts

2:00-2:50 Ancient Magic styles

3:00-3:50 Free Period

4:00-4:50 Free Period

Dinner: 7:00 – 8:00

Bed:10:00

Kagome smiled and was looking forward to potions. During the summer the twins had thought her everything she now knew. They told her she was a natural. She had potions till 9:50 then has Divination. Hermione had been upset when she was taking it over Ancient Runes or even Arithmancy. Hermione went ahead and taught her everything she knew. It had been enough for Kagome, not feeling like remembering all the number, formulas, or more Runes. She though thought it might be good to get the books later on to read.

Looking after Divination she saw that she had History. 'Better take some books to look up more material. Then DADA, that will be boring and Ancient Magic Styles. She had no Idea what was taught in it, since the her sensei's didn't ask for any books. "Hey Hermione why is it that we have so many classes with the Slytherins?"

"Most likely because they could not mix us up as much. Though I rather have Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff with us it seems we don't." Hermione sighed knowing it was going to be a very long year. The boys were already complaining about the table. She got up looking at her friends "Come on guys we need to get going, and get our books." Everyone nodded and left to get their books for the day.

The guys started complaining about their time table over all the work they have to do.

A/N: Ok review and I will update again soon


End file.
